Ice and Snow
by inperfection
Summary: What happens when Bakura's siter takes a job at Kaiba Corp? Two strong personalities, two tragic pasts and two meddiling little brothers. Better than it sounds. SetoxOC Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This is my first FanFic. Reviews would be awesome! The title I got from D.N.Angel. Yuki means snow in Japanesse.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

* * *

Ice and Snow

Chapter 1

Domino City, Japan my new home.

I've lived in Japan for a little over a year now. I had been going to boarding school in Tokyo. It was nice but now I'm free, I have graduated high school and moved to Domino.

Here I plan on finding a job and raising my little brother. Well, not so much "raise" as watch you see he's 16 years old and he's probably more mature than I am. Not that I'm immature, he's just… wise beyond his years. To me he's more of a friend than a brother. Considering that I'm only 18 we are very close. Ryou and I have always been close because our whole lives our father has been moving around a lot because of his job and working very hard but he hasn't really been there for us that much. So we grew to depend on each other. We used to say that nothing could tear apart the amazing Bakura's. Oh how happy we used to be.

Then about two years ago, after our father returned from Egypt, Ryou started to change he talked less, which I didn't think was possible, I mean he's always been quiet but not like this. And no matter how many times I ask him what's wrong he just says that nothing is wrong, I know he's lying but what can I do? Every now and again he even gets angry and even violent, which is very out of character for him. He has never become violent towards me or any other person, as far as I know; I just worry about him and his happiness. But I hope that everything will change now that he and I will be living together. You see my father got relocated to Australia and Ryou actually said he didn't want to move! Normally he just agrees and then mopes around for a few weeks.

I told my dad that I would be willing to move to Domino and watch over Ryou. Because to be honest, I missed him, and I didn't want to leave Japan. I really love it here, the people, the food, the language and even the crowded streets of Tokyo. It has become a second home to me like England. I wonder what made Ryou decide to stay. Maybe a girl? Or is it his friends? With what little contact Ryou and I have had all he ever talks about is his friends and some game called duel monsters. I've heard of it but I've never played or seen it played. Ryou said he was even in tournament but he didn't really want to talk about it, I wonder why I'd be bragging but that's just my competitive nature.

Soon I pulled my car into a new parking structure for the flat I was to live in. I walked up to the fourth and final floor staring the whole time at the cement steps which slowly turned to a lovely wooden floor. Then my mind decided that I might want to pay attention to where I was going. So I shifted my gaze from the floor to the cold metal numbers accompanying the large white wooden doors. 400, 401, 402, 403, 404, 405, ah ha 406!

I turned to my new home and opened the door expecting to find myself enveloped in silence. However, I soon found myself hoisted into the air in a bone crushing hug delivered by my little brother. Wait, since when was he this tall? When I finally felt my feet touch the ground I found myself feeling rather small and then I was looking into a familiar pair of warm chocolate eyes and I noticed how long his white hair had gotten.

"Hey Yuki! I've missed you soo much! How are you?"

I had to laugh at his excited voice.

"Well now that I can breathe I'm fine"

I hugged him tightly, my top of my head coming up to his chin.

"I missed you to Ryou it's been too long, and since when did you get so damn tall?"

"Well since when did you get so short?" Was his response, a snide remark, which he probably learned from me. He was still laughing when I finally noticed the other man standing in the room.

"Dad!"

I lunged at him and he caught me in tight hug.

"Oof, well Hello to you to"

I pulled back and smiled at him, I had missed him and Ryou so very much. Ryou and my father were so similar and yet so different. They are both quiet and they share the same chocolate brown eyes. Ryou inherited our mothers white hair, while I got her green eyes; although where I got my red hair I'll never know. My father says that I inherited my mother's feisty and competitive spirit.

Looking around the apartment I was impressed, it wasn't too big but big enough. It was a two bedroom flat with a good sized kitchen and a spacious living room. The walls were painted in Tuscan colors, reds, yellows, oranges, with dark furniture, it was beautiful. My dad picked it out because I've been so busy looking for a new job.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear Ryou calling my name. Suddenly I was being shaken slightly. I looked over and smiled at my baby brother.

"Yes?"

"Yuki, are you ok? I've been calling your name for a few minutes."

I had to smile at my brother's worrisome nature.

"Yes, I was just thinking"

"About what?" My father asked curiously.

"Oh you know everything. The new apartment, getting a job, and dealing with that little monster Ryou" I stuck out my tongue after the last bit.

"Hey! You're lucky you get to spend so much time with me" I had to laugh at the haughty air he spoke with.

Several hours later after unpacking everything we sat down to eat our recently delivered pizza.

"So dad, when do you leave for Australia?" His face instantly darkened and I knew that he didn't want to talk about it…_man I wish hadn't asked that_

"Tomorrow"

One word…one word is all it took to bring the mood down.

"That's short notice…" It was all I could say; I'd been hoping that we would be able to spend some time together, as a family, like it was before mom died. My father just sighed "I know, I asked if I could stay just one more week but they said they needed me immediately" I looked at Ryou, he looked hurt but calm.

"It's okay dad I know how important work is to you. Yuki and I will be fine but we'll miss you" I couldn't help but notice the slight anger in his voice when he said he knew how important his job was. I wasn't surprised that my father didn't notice it sometimes I think he's just oblivious to things like our obvious disdain towards his job.

Shortly after we finished eating dad left promising he would stop by before he left for the airport. And we knew he would. He always kept his promises; that's probably why he makes so few. Sighing as I stood I couldn't help but think how different life could have been had our mother lived. No I couldn't think of the past it's too painful. I began to clear away the dishes, cleaning was one of my many nervous habits. "Ryou, are you looking forward to the new school year coming up?"

"I guess, school is school, but I am looking forward to seeing my friend's every day."

"Oh yeah! Tell me about your friends, I mean you always say how great they are but I know nothing about them."

Instantly his pale face brightened up and a wide smile graced his face.

"Well, they are awesome! One of my closest friends is Yugi he's really nice and he's an amazing duelist. He's the one that won that tournament that I was in. Then there's Joey he came in fourth in the tournament, he's pretty tough and he has a little sister named Serenity. There's Téa she's cool I guess, she's pretty tall she is a novice duelist, but she's not too bad. She's really big on friendship and often goes into these odd speeches about it. Then there's Tristian he's nice he really likes his hair I'm not sure why though. And finally there is Duke, he owns a game shop and he invented the game Dungeon Dice Monsters. Have you heard of it?"

He seemed a little out of breath when he finished but he looked like he enjoyed talking about his friends.

"Yes, actually I have heard of Dungeon Dice Monsters, I've never played but I've seen it played a few times."

"He'll be glad to hear it. How's the job hunt coming along?"

I groaned and let my head fall to the counter I was leaning on.

"Not that great honestly, it's hard trying to find a good paying job with only a high school degree. But I'm thinking positively, or at least trying to. I have a job interview tomorrow at some big company for an assistant job. It's not my first pick but it pays well and it's close to home. Well I don't know about you but I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed."

He nodded and said goodnight

I soon fell into a nervous slumber thinking of the past and the future, all the while hoping for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I know that the drinking age in Japan is 20 but I'm altering it to 18 here.

* * *

Chapter 2

I sat back at my desk feeling very irritated; I mean why do these people find it so hard to just do their jobs.

_Knock Knock_

"Come In" I growled, not happy about the interruption.

"Um...Mr. Kaiba sir, I have the files for the last two applicants for the assistant position." Greg my employee recruiter stuttered.

"Fine hand them to me and set up the interviews with me." After handing me the files he quickly bowed and left my office. Looking at the clock I groaned it was only five o'clock. I decided to take a look at the two files.

The first was of a woman in her early twenties, blonde hair, and blue eyes and from the picture she provided she was fairly attractive, but I wasn't interested in women who look like bimbos. Her credentials weren't bad. She had experience as a secretary. No comments were left by Greg as he was probably too busy starting at her.

The second applicant was eighteen. _So she's my age_. Minimal job experience all of it working with computers and technology. 'No Picture provided' she probably looks like every other female computer nerd.

_Well, I know who will get the position but I still need to hold the interviews_. The intercom beeped and I knew it was my soon to be ex-secretary. "Yes"

"Mr. Kaiba, I got a hold of both of the applicants. We have set the interviews for tomorrow at three and five. Ms Abigail will be here tomorrow at three and Ms Yuki will be here at five."

"Fine"

Sighing I put down the files silently wondering why interviews were necessary. Abigail has the job. I mean my assistant will represent me to clients and so my assistant must look…right. Besides that she has the job experience. Even if this Yuki is good with computers, she probably isn't even close to the ability of even my lowest programmers. I'll give her a test to see if she really is lying.

A few hours and two fired employees later I decided to go home. I was tired; I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Stupid nightmares, Mokuba's probably already noticed my tiredness, oh well, I won't have any dreams tonight I'll make sure of that.

I was thinking about all of the work I need to get done tomorrow when the limo pulled into the driveway.

_I don't have time to do these interviews, but I don't trust anyone else to do them. I'll just need to get some work done here at home tonight_.

When I walked into the house I noticed how quiet everything was. I made my way to our large kitchen were, sure enough, Mokuba was eating his dinner, alone.

"Seto! Your home early." He sounded surprised, well I guess he should be I normally don't get home until at least 10 and it was only 7:30.

"Yes, I decided to get some stuff done here."

Mokuba looked disappointed briefly before his face lit up and he asked me to join him for dinner. I nodded; I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I started to eat. Well I hadn't eaten all day so I shouldn't be surprised.

Soon afterwards I sent Mokuba to bed as I made my way to my home office. As I entered I took off my coat and threw it on the sofa and I made my way to a locked cabinet.

Taking out the key I unlocked it and took at a large bottle and a fairly large glass. I sat down at my desk and poured myself a glass of whiskey. I quickly drank down the amber liquid and poured myself another glass.

Then I started to get to work.

An extremely loud and annoying beeping sound reached my ears. Groaning I rolled over in my bed and quickly turned off my alarm. Sitting up quickly was a big mistake. The room began to spin and I noticed how bright everything was.

'Great a hangover; just what I needed.'

After dressing I went down stairs to get some coffee. As I was leaving I heard Mokuba running down the steps.

"SETO!"

I cringed at his volume it was not helping my head. I turned around just to be nearly knocked over in a tight hug.

"Good morning Mokuba, isn't it a little early for you to be up."

"Yea, well I wanted to talk to you before you left. You see, I was wondering if it would be ok if I went to Yugi's house after school. He invited me so we could hang out. Please Seto, Please. It'll only be for a little while and I'll come right to Kaiba Corp when I'm done. Please!!"

He spoke so fast I hardly understood everything. "Mokuba, you know I don't like you being around them."

His face fell and I sighed. "But I guess this once you can but you must be at Kaiba Corp by 6pm sharp."

He suddenly gripped me in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you Thank you Thank you. You're the best big brother EVER!"

_Damn he's loud_.

"You're welcome but I have to go now."

_Damn! Why did I agree to that? I hate Yugi and his nerd heard. I'll never understand why Mokuba likes them_.

Getting out I looked at my building and smirked. It's the number 1 gaming company in the world. And I controlled it; I practically built this company from the wreck my stepfather left it as.

I entered the building and all eyes turned to me. The secretary looked startled and immediately hung up the phone, probably on a personal call. Choruses of "Good Morning Mr. Kaiba" and "How are you Mr. Kaiba" greeted my ears painfully as my head throbbed from my killer hangover. I swiftly crossed the lobby to the elevator, as always no one entered with me.

I pressed the button to the top floor, my floor. When the doors opened I looked around and saw my current secretary Samantha getting up. My eyes immediately went to her ever growing stomach…six months pregnant. She walked as fast as she could to meet me. She went over my schedule for today and all of the things she had done yesterday.

It was a shame I was losing her she's the best secretary I've ever had. She however chose to leave and be a "Stay at home mother"

Three o'clock came too soon; I did not want to do this. My headache had greatly diminished but it did not want to go away. At 3:15 a beep was heard on the intercom "Mr. Kaiba Ms Abigail is here" "Fine send her in."A minute later my door opened to reveal Samantha and behind her Ms. Abigail.

She was about 5'10 with long blonde hair and dull blue eyes and a small figure with the exception of her breasts, which were very large and to be honest they looked fake.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba" came a very high pitched voice.

One hour later she walked out of my office looking very full of herself. I was starting to reconsider my hasty decision to hire her based off of looks alone. She loves herself almost as much as Gardner loves her stupid friendship speeches. Not to mention, she kept flirting with me, the whole time and not subtly either. Plus her experience was severely lacking. I hope the next interview goes better, because after that one I need a drink.

Five o'clock, great. At exactly five my intercom beeped and I was told that the second applicant had arrived. _Well at least she's on time_. The door opened and again I saw Samantha. Then in walked a woman, she was short probably no taller than 5'5, she was thin but not extremely so.

She had dark red hair that reached just below her slender shoulders. Her eyes were emerald green, she was attractive, not that I would admit that to anyone. As Samantha left she walked up to me and brought up her hand.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba, my name is Yuki Bakura it's very nice to meet you."

I ignored her hand taking note that the top of her head came up to my chest. She then lowered her hand and sat down in the chair provided. It was then that I realized her last name sounded familiar.

Didn't Yugi have a friend named Bakura; he was in the Battle City Tournament.

"Bakura huh?"

"Yes, you may know my little brother Ryou Bakura he's a duelist."

She spoke of him very proudly. _I would hardly call him a duelist but this interview isn't about him_

Half an hour later I decided it was time to see if she was lying, it was time for my test.

"Alright Ms Bakura it is now time to test your computer skills".

I gave her a program that I wanted her to fix. It wasn't difficult; most of my programmers could do it. Though I doubted that she could do it.

I sat back in my chair and waited. Ten minutes later I heard a soft voice say "finished."

"What? You can't be done that fast!" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well I am, you can check it if you want."

I decided to do just that. To my surprise, she had done it perfectly.

I called Samantha into my office, she seemed confused.

"Samantha, show Ms Bakura the ropes. She'll be starting on Monday."

Both Samantha and Yuki seemed happy.

"Thank you very much Mr. Kaiba" She said happily her eyes shining brightly.

She walked out of my office and Samantha looked at me "Good Choice I didn't like that other one, I was worried she was going to rape you."

She smiled and walked out. I went back to my work glad to have that problem solved, and happy about the choice I made.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 3

_**I GOT THE JOB**_. I'm so happy I mean I desperately needed one and it pays well. And besides, as much as I hate to admit it, my boss is hot. Needless to say I was surprised when I found out that the owner of Kaiba Corp, an international billion dollar company as he put it, was run by a guy my age. I expected him to be some creepy old fat guy. I didn't even know that the job was for the CEO/owner of the company until I got here.

I don't think he believed that I was good with computers. Because that test he gave me was so easy and I even did it slowly. To be honest I'm surprised I got the job since I have absolutely no secretarial experience; the only jobs I've ever had were working with computers.

"You must have impressed Mr. Kaiba for him to have hired you so fast. My name is Samantha by the way, I'm the soon-to-be ex-secretary." She was beautiful she had long black hair with stunning brown eyes. She laid her hand on her belly, which I just now noticed.

"Thank you, my names Yuki, how far along are you? If you don't mind me asking."

She smiled happily at me, "Not at all I'm six months, and I know I'm huge but its twins so I have an excuse. I'm very excited, they are our firsts."

"Wow twins, good luck. So how long have you worked for Mr. Kaiba?"

"Two years, I hold the record no one else has ever gotten past a year, the shortest was ten minutes."

She seemed very proud of herself I couldn't help but wonder why no one stayed very long.

"Why don't they last long?"

"Well, some quit, most were fired. You see Mr. Kaiba can be difficult to work for at times. He expects the very best from his employees and sometimes they don't give it so he fires them."

"Oh I see, that's understandable, I guess, I mean a company is only as strong as its weakest link. If someone doesn't do their job they make the company look bad which makes Mr. Kaiba look bad."

"I've never thought of it that way before. Well, let's get started. First off you are not only Mr. Kaibas secretary you're also his assistant..."

"What's the difference?" I was confused weren't they the same things?

"Well as his secretary you would answer the phone and blah blah blah but only here at the office, very 9 to 5 you know? As his assistant you'll help him with whatever he needs, whether it's going to pick up something or his little brother from school, you'll probably do some computer work if Mr. Kabia asks you to. This is the first time he has taken on an assistant in three years. I guess he's just getting a little overwhelmed. To be honest I was very surprised when he said he wanted an assistant. You are to report here every morning at 8am sharp, the leaving time you will have to discuss with Mr. Kaiba. Every day he will have things for you to do. But every morning you must…"

For the next twenty minutes she went over all the things I will have to do and things I may have to do, things she has often had to do. She also told me that I would have to speak with Mr. Kaiba about my assistant duties because she wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

Just as the clock struck 6 the elevator dinged and a small boy around 14 stepped off. He had long black hair and bluish grey eyes, he seemed very happy.

"Hello Sam, who's this?"

"Hello Mokuba, this is your brother's new assistant and my replacement."

So this was Mr. Kaiba's little brother, they look so different.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba my name is Yuki Bakura it's very nice to meet you." I smiled at him he seemed much happier than his brother did.

"Hello Yuki, just call me Mokuba. You said your last name is Bakura, any relation to Ryou?"

I was slightly surprised he knew my brother; apparently Ryou had a lot of friends.

"Yes, he's my brother. How do you know Ryou?" Damn my curiosity that probably sounded rude. Before I could apologize Mokuba began to talk.

"He's a friend of mine. I don't know him that well but we have a mutual friend named Yugi. Do you know him?"

"No, I don't I've heard of him but I've never met him but I hear he's a good duelist."

"Oh yea he is. Do you duel Yuki?" His voice was so excited

"No I don't, Ryou swears that I'd love it though."

"You probably would. I could teach you I'm good. Not as good as Seto or Yugi but I'm ok, I think."

I was just about to ask him who this Seto was when Mr. Kaiba came out of his office.

"Hey Seto!" Hmm so I guess Seto is Mr. Kaiba's First Name.

"Mokuba when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, I was talking to Samantha and Yuki."

He looked slightly confused but the look quickly left his face.

"Go into my office I'll be right there."

"Okay Seto. I'll talk to you later."

He waved before running into his brother's office.

"Do not allow him to disturb your work Ms. Bakura. When you come in on Monday come into my office we have matters to discuss."

"Oh he wasn't disturbing me at all Mr. Kaiba." He seemed to ignore me and just turned and walked back into his office.

"So that was Mr. Kaiba's brother he seems nice."

"Oh yes he is, he is also the Vice President of Kaiba Corp. he likes to talk to me when he stops by and it seems he will do the same with you."

"Samantha, what is the big fascination with this duel monsters game. It seems to be the only thing people talk about."

"Well, it is an extremely popular game all of my nieces and nephews play it. Also Kaiba Corp makes duel disks for the game. They were used in the Battle City Tournament a few months ago."

"My brother was in that he came in eighth place, in the finals. I'm very proud of him."

"Well that's wonderful! Mr. Kaiba came in third to Yugi Moto and a boy named Marik Ishtar."

"I didn't know Mr. Kaiba was in the Tournament. Are he and Yugi friends?"

"No. Mokuba and Yugi are friends. I think Mr. Kaiba and Yugi have an understanding with each other that they are not friends but not necessarily enemies."

"That's strange."

She just laughed at me. She started talking about the Kaiba Corp computer system and how I would need to get a username and password to log on. She explained that everyone has one and they are all allowed a different level of access. She said that only two people had full access, Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba. She also said that as Mr. Kaiba's assistant I would probably have a lot of access.

By seven o'clock she had explained everything she knew to me and she said that Mr. Kaiba would probably expand upon everything on Monday. I answered phone calls, sent faxes and received mail for Mr. Kaiba.

After checking with Mr. Kaiba she said that I could go home. I decided that I should say goodbye and not just leave. I nervously knocked on the door; it was very intimidating I mean it's a big door!

After hearing Mr. Kaiba's deep voice I opened the door and stepped in quietly.

"What?" He sounded frustrated. I looked at Mokuba who looked a little sad.

"Well Mr. Kaiba I was just coming in to say goodnight to you and Mokuba-"

"That's Mr. Kaiba to you and I already knew you were leaving so thanks for wasting more of my time."

_That son of a bitch! Ooh if he weren't my boss I would have slapped that smirk right off his face, even if I might need to stand on my toes to do it. _

_Breathe in, breathe out okay stay calm._

"Well Mr. Kaiba Mokuba asked me to address him as Mokuba instead of Mr. Kaiba so I will. And I know that you knew that I was leaving I'm just a polite person."

I turned and practically stormed out of his office and out of Kaiba Corp.

_Man I hope I didn't just lose my job…well he deserved it. But I still need my job. No! I will not regret doing that. Poor Mokuba he seemed so sad I hope it's not my fault. He's such a nice kid, so I wonder what happened to Mr. Kaiba._

Even when I got home I was still upset, I mean how dare he talk to me like that, and in front of Mokuba no less.

Feet on cement, feet on wood and feet on carpet.

I finally lifted my head from my feet to in front of me. I often stare at my feet when I walk I'm not really sure why. It resulted in me walking into many walls and many people.

I found Ryou on the couch watching TV, but he wasn't alone. A boy was there he had spiky tri colored hair it was black with purple streaks and blonde bangs it looked good on him. I had to admit that he was kind of cute.

"Oh hey Yuki we were hoping you were the pizza guy."

"You expect him to just walk in?"

"Well no" Ryou looked confused, probably because he's hungry.

"Hi I'm Yuki, Ryou's sister." The new kid smiled and walked over to me, he was a good two inches taller than me.

"Hello Yuki my name is Yugi Moto. I'm a friend of Bakura's, I mean Ryou's."

He had such a friendly voice I could help but smile.

"You can call him Bakura I don't mind" I laughed. "So pizza two nights in a row Bakura?" I kind of liked his nickname I think it suits him.

"Yup, you weren't back yet and we were hungry."

"Learn to cook."

"Yea yea, oh how did your job interview go? What was it again?"

"It went great I got the job"

"Congratulations" Yugi and Bakura said at the same time.

"Thank you. It's at Kaiba Corp I'm the personal assistant to Mr. Kaiba."

"You work for Seto Kaiba?!" Ryou practically yelled at me.

"Um yea is that a bad thing?"

"Yuki he's a total jerk."

"I can deal with that I mean it's not hard and it's a good job. I don't really care who I work for."

Then there was a knock on the door "PIZZA!" Ryou yelled as he ran for the door.

"I've never seen him like this" Yugi commented chuckling at my brother's behavior.

"He's not normally like this only when he's hungry." Yugi and I burst into laughter as Ryou ate a piece of piping hot pizza as soon as he set down the box. He started dancing around and doing that open mouth chew thing to cool down his mouth.

* * *

I Hope Everyone likes it. Please Review i love getting reviews. The next chapter will be up on Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

A/NTo all my reviewers thank you so much and to all my readers thank you very much as well. 100+ Hits YAY!! My grammars not that good...just a warning.

Sorry i got this out so late tonight i got distracted with all things project runway ) YAY Leanne! Sorry Back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

_Knock Knock_

I heard the door open and I turned over and put my face in my pillow.

"Yuki you have to get up. You have to be at work in an hour."

He rolled me over but to his surprise my pillow came with me. Ryou started tugging at my pillow laughing at my desperate attempt to hold on to it and my sleep. A fierce game of tug of war ensued lasting only two minutes as its victor, the evil Ryou took away my innocent pillow and then continued to beat me with it.

"Fine! I'm up I'm up. I'll go to work but you have to go to school." When I finally looked at him I noticed that he was already dressed for school.

"I'm already to go, I'm gonna leave in a little while to meet Yugi at his house. Then we'll meet up with everyone else."

"Wohoo for you. But your day will probably be better than mine. At least you don't have to work for a jackass." Grumbling I finally got out of bed.

"Ew put some pants on I'm your brother, my poor eyes."

"Huh?" I looked down at my 'Pajamas' they consisted of a large tee shirt that went about halfway down my butt and my lacy black panties.

"Yea well maybe this will be a lesson not to wake me up."

He walked out of the room dramatically clutching his eyes as if they were burning. I just laughed at my brother and went about getting ready.

About thirty minutes later I walked out of my room wearing a black pencil skirt, which hugged my curves and a long sleeve deep purple V-neck blouse. It allowed a modest view of my breasts but not too much.

Minimal jewelry and makeup as always with a simple black peep toe heel.

"Ryou does this look ok? Professional?"

I was pretty nervous, I wasn't even sure if I still had a job at this point.

"Yup you look great and professional."

I smiled and made some toast as Ryou headed out.

I arrived to the Kaiba Corp building with ten minutes to spare. I walked straight the elevator trying to ignore the looks I was getting from the men in the lobby.

_Damn maybe I should have asked Ryou if I looked like a piece of meat._

The elevator doors opened and a man in his mid thirties stepped on before I did.

"Hello my name is Itsuki what's yours?"

"Oh um it's Yuki." I'm not sure why but I got a strange feeling from him a creepy feeling.

As he reached over to press the elevator button his hand grazed against my breasts. I simply stepped back, believing it to be an accident. Instead of pressing a number he pressed the stop button.

Now I was starting to get freaked out, I backed up until my back was against the wall and still he moved closer.

"Well Yuki, your very beautiful aren't you? Let me show you what a real man can do."

"Well in order to do that you'd have to be a real man wouldn't you?" I spat at him but I couldn't hide the fear and panic in my voice. He brought his hand up to strike me but I was quicker.

I kicked him in his shin; since he was too close to kick him in the balls. When he backed away I took my chance and hit the stop button again, causing the elevator to resume its travel to the top floor.

I felt his hands grab my shoulders spinning me around and slamming me against the wall. He could clearly see the fear in my eyes and he enjoyed it. He moved his right hand off my shoulder but quickly replaced it by using his left forearm across my throat.

His hand traveled down to my breast, which he grabbed roughly causing me to cry out in pain. Just as he began to lean into me the elevator doors opened to reveal…

Mr. Kaiba standing right there. At first his face held nothing but disgust, two of his employees "getting it on" in his elevator. Soon a look of comprehension crossed his face as he realized what was going on.

"Mr. Itsuki let go of her."

Hearing his boss's cold deep voice he instantly let go and whirled around to face Mr. Kaiba.

Now it was his turn to be scared.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, Yuki and I were just saying hello, you know having fun."

"I think that you were the only one having fun now leave before I fire you for assaulting my assistant."

I couldn't believe my ears; he was standing up for me, protecting me.

I quickly gathered my senses and stepped passed Itsuki and into the hallway I couldn't stand to look back at him.

When the elevator doors closed I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I turned to my boss, he was gone.

I spun around and I saw him retreat into his office.

_I should do something nice for him; I mean he practically saved my life._

I quickly went about making his coffee; there was nothing I could do now but maybe later or tomorrow. A few minutes later I stood outside of his office with his coffee and a notebook in hand. I hesitantly knocked on the door and deep "Come in" was heard.

When I walked in I saw Mr. Kaiba sitting behind his desk already immersed in his work. I walked up to his desk and set down his coffee. I waited for him to ask me to sit but a minute later he still hadn't taken his eyes off of his computer screen.

I cleared my throat and sat down. He looked up and glared at me, those cold blue eyes wouldn't scare me off. I was getting irritated by his actions but I was trying not to show it, because of what he had done for me.

"What do you want Ms. Bakura?" he sounds frustrated, good.

"You asked me to come in here on Friday remember?"

"Of course I remember, I also remember you being quite rude and out of line."

Oo I wanted to hit him so badly.

I was going to completely ignore the second half of his statement.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about Mr. Kaiba?"

I asked not bothering to cloak the irritation in my voice.

"To tell you of your duties here as my assistant. First off, I should never find you acting inappropriate while you are working as you were this morning." He smirked at my stunned face.

However, before I could respond he continued.

"Second you will have to do anything I tell you to do, no matter what it is. You'll go and get whatever I tell you to."

"I'm not your dog Mr. Kaiba."

"Of course not Ms. Bakura, you don't have a collar…yet"

My face was red and I was sure my jaw hit the floor.

_HOW DARE HE CALL ME A DOG!_

I glared at him and nearly growled. "Anything else?"

He seemed amused at my reaction. "Yes, your work does not end once you leave this building. If I call you, you must come and do whatever I say. You see good dogs come when their called."

Now he was toying with me. _Forget about doing anything nice for him_

I bit my tongue in an attempt not to kill him; my hands were clenched in fists of rage1

"Mr. Kaiba I don't think that is appropriate. I have my own life and I'm not a dog. I won't come just because you called me and I'm not giving you my phone number."

"Don't worry I already have it. And you _**will**_ come when called because you _belong to me_."

Those words still haunted my thoughts hours later as I was filing some papers away. It was almost time for me to leave, seven o'clock. It's been eleven hours and for ten of those I have been consumed by the conversation between Mr. Kaiba and myself.

_You know what? I'm not going to let him control my life. I'm not his pet or his slave. He'll see how 'good' of a dog I am. He'll regret trying to control me._

This thought consumed me as I drove home. When I entered the apartment I first saw a lot of people. "Oops sorry wrong door"

I turned around slightly embarrassed when I heard a very familiar voice chuckle "Yuki you're at the right door."

I looked over and saw Ryou standing in the kitchen about to burst into laughter.

"Oh, hehe, I just saw all these people I didn't know, I just assumed I opened the wrong door."

"Well you know what they say about assuming sis."

"Yea it makes you an ass Ryou"

At this everyone burst into laughter and Ryou even fell on the floor.

"Ok then Ryou are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Finally he realized that I didn't know who they were.

"Oh yea, so you already met Yugi…"

"Hey Yugi!"

"Hello Yuki"

"…This is Tristan Taylor…" he said this pointing to a tall by with brown hair that came to a point; it kinda looked like a Rhino.

"Hiya"

"Hello nice to meet you Tristan."

"…This is Téa Gardner…" he pointed towards a very tall girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"It's so nice to meet you Yuki!"

"You to Téa" she's way to excited.

"…This is Joey and Serenity Wheeler…" he nodded towards a blonde boy and a girl with brown hair. The boy was cute and his sister looked friendly.

"Heya Yuki it's nice to meet you" He struck out his hand and I took it, he had a strange accent but it seemed to suit him.

"Hello" serenity had a soft voice and she surprised me by hugging me. I stiffly hugged her back and returned the greeting.

"…And this is Duke Devlin." The guy he pointed to was hot, he gave Mr. Kaiba a run for his money but I bet he was nicer. He had his long black hair in a ponytail and bright green eyes. From his ear hung a die. It made sense since he invented a game based around dice.

"Hello Mr. Devlin it's a pleasure to meet you."I brought my hand out for a shake. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Yuki." I could feel a faint blush cross my cheeks, so I took my hand back.

"Well you all know me so I don't need to say it. Are you all hungry?" a chorus of Yes's graced my ears.

"Ok how about chicken Alfredo?" they all said ok so I went to work cooking. _I'm glad they said yes because I'm starving._

"So Yuki Bakura says you got a new job. What do you do?" it was Serenity, she was sweet.

"I'm a personal assistant."

"Oh to who?"

Just as Serenity finished asking my phone rang. "Sorry one second."

I fished my phone out of my pocket and looked at the ID and sighed, work, I debated about answering it or not. But I decided it would be best if I did.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

Through the phone I heard and irritated voice, "Look Bakura you need to come down to Kaiba Corp I have some things for you to do."

I smirked "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba I clocked out at seven and at the moment I'm very busy I'll deal with it tomorrow."

The amusement clearing evident in my voice. I continued to smirk as he growled.

"Bakura, you get down here NOW."

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba, oh and by the way thank you for helping me this morning, I know I was being inappropriate, you must have been so embarrassed I'll try not to let it happen again. I will deal with it tomorrow, Good day Mr. Kaiba."

Just as I hung up I heard a loud angry "BAKURA!" over the phone.

I just laughed and continued my cooking, oblivious to the stunned faces I was receiving. And the oblivious to the infuriated man a few miles away trashing his office.

I was blissfully unaware.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-I'm going to apologize in advanced for any grammatical errors and also the general shortness of this chapter. Its my shortest yet.

This chapter is split POV's the first half is Yuki's and the second is Seto's.

Enjoy! And please review, it makes me feel happy

* * *

Chapter 5

As I finished cooking I could feel everyone staring at me, when I turned to grab the bowls I saw that everyone was indeed staring at me in shock. "What?"

"You work for Kaiba, as in Seto Kaiba?" Joey asked astounded.

"Yea I do, today was my first day. Why, you know him too?"

_Did everyone know Mr. Kaiba?_

"Yea, he used to go to school with us, he's an ass." Joey was practically fuming.

"So I noticed. He's going to be really pissed tomorrow too."

"Why?" I was slightly surprised that Téa was the one to ask, I thought Joey would keep talking.

"Well it's kind of a long story."

"We'll Yuki we've got the time and now we're all intrigued." Ryou said while fixing himself some food.

"Fine well I'm his personal assistant which apparently means I'm at his beck and call. When he called he wanted me to come in and do some work, I don't know what. But earlier today he pissed me off so I told him that I wouldn't come in. I doubt he'll fire me but he'll be pissed and probably make work hell tomorrow. Well I guess it's not that long."

"That sucks he even wants you to work when you leave the office?"

"No Serenity he expects it."

"What did he do to piss off my unflappable sister?"

"Well thanks for the sarcasm _bro_. He basically called me a dog because I'm supposed to fetch things for him and come when he calls."

"WHAT?" they all yelled in unison.

_I better not tell them about the fact that he said he owned me they'd probably kill him!_

"I can't believe it first he calls me a dog and now you!"

"Why does he call you a dog Joey?"

"Probably for the same reason he calls you one, we're 'beneath him' nothing more than animals. Someone really needs to knock him off his pedestal. I'll teach him to call people dogs."

"Don't worry about it Joey. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing it bothers me. Besides I'll get him back in my own way."

Yugi leaned in closer, intrigued at what I was saying.

"And how will you do that Yuki? You must remember that even though Kaiba is a jerk, he's very powerful and a dangerous person. You should be careful."

"Well I'm not worried about him. I'm not sure about how to get him back yet but I'm working on it. I'm not going to come running just because he calls me. I'm done talking about him. How's the dinner?"

I tried desperately to listen to what they were saying but my mind was elsewhere. To be exact it was on the very person I was trying not to think of…Seto Kaiba.

I can't help but think of what he said to me, about how he'll be tomorrow, about how rude and mean he was and worst of all about his cold blue eyes. They seem to hold so many secrets and mystery.

As much as I dislike him I couldn't help but think of how he saved me this morning but then acted like it was something very different. I shuddered at the thought of what happened I was so glad to see him standing there the prick.

The prick I couldn't help but think of.

* * *

_**Seto's POV**_

_She hung up on me. How dare she hang up on me and refuse to come to work. I could hear her amusement to my growing frustration. I'll teach her to talk to me like that._

I started to fill out the papers I was going to have her fill out when she got here.

_Damn I hate this_

I growled in frustration and then threw the papers to the floor.

_This is her job, not mine. That's what I hired her to do. I should just fire her._

As I bent down to pick up the papers a better idea flashed in my head. I wouldn't fire her that'd be too easy I'll just make her do what I tell her to.

She wasn't afraid of me, yet. The only real question is should I start my plan tonight or tomorrow.

_I'll start it tomorrow; I'll allow her to think she has won. That way when she realizes she hasn't my victory will be all the sweeter._

I not only left the papers where they were I began to make a huge mess in my office papers and objects littered the floor and I decided to make one last phone call before heading home.

I picked up my phone and hit redial. Her soft eloquent voice reached my ears.

"Hi you've reached Yuki I can't answer my phone right now so just leave me a message."

"Ms. Bakura, I need you to come in early tomorrow, around six there is a lot of work for you to do and I cannot have you falling anymore behind then you already are. See you at six and try not to dress so provocatively."

I smirked as I hung up. If she was late then things will be even more fun for me. I couldn't' help but think of the events that occurred early this morning.

Bakura was late so I went to the elevator to wait for her. The sight that greeted me was the last one I expected to see. When the doors opened I saw Mr. Itsuki, one of Kaiba Corps many lawyers, not a good one mind you. He was pressed up against some woman, groping her breast.

When I saw dark red hair I knew it was Bakura, how disgusting the first day here and she's nearly fucking someone in an elevator. Once I saw her face I realized that this was not consensual and he was practically raping my assistant.

When I spoke I could see how scared he was and how relieved Bakura was. I was so angry I wanted to beat Itsuki to a pulp. I still don't know why, the only thought that comes to mind is that I find it despicable to force yourself on someone so defenseless.

I've been thinking of that moment all day, and that is the only plausible reason for my anger. Her face is what I keep thinking of. Her green eyes held so much fear, more than I thought possible. She was so afraid even though he possessed no weapon and was not actually raping her. I mean she had reason to fear, Itsuki isn't a fat old man, and he is fairly young and very strong.

She seemed frozen in her fear until she knew he wouldn't try anything else. Even after he left she was still shaking. It was like she'd seen it all before. But what should I care she's just an employee.

Nothing special just some girl.

But for some unknown reason I can't stop thinking of her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Again I'm going to apologize in advanced for any grammatical errors. This goes for all future and past chapters. I'm hoping to rewrite chapter 1 and edit the others soon.

* * *

Chapter 6

Five o'clock, what an ungodly hour. Normally you'd find me asleep in my nice warm bed. But not today, today I was awake and I was trying to decide what to wear to work. I was not happy after receiving Mr. Kaibas message last night, I mean making me come in two hours early because I _might_ have wounded his ego.

But when I awoke half an hour ago I was in a different state of mind. I decided not to play by his rules. I'm not going to break that easily. The only thing I will agree to is dressing a little more conservatively, but not because of what Mr. Kaiba said, no this has more to do with what Itsuki did, I'm not going to repeat that mistake.

I dressed in a pair of grey dress pants and a black short sleeve top and a grey jacket that matched the pants.I made my way into the kitchen where my coffee was calling my name. I decided to leave a little early; I'm not giving Kaiba any excuse to yell at me today.

When I arrived at Kaiba Corp I was slightly surprised at how empty it was. I knew it was early but the only person down here is the main secretary and it looks like she's asleep. The elevator ride was really long, or so it seemed. I guess I am a little nervous, I feel like a prisoner going to his executioner, no matter how short the distance is it feels like an eternity. When the elevator dinged Mr. Kaiba was nowhere to be seen.

_I wonder if he's even here._

After setting my things on my desk I made my way to his office and knocked on the door. Instead of hearing the usual 'Come in' all I heard was a grunt, nothing more than the acknowledgement of life. I opened the door and nearly fell down in shock; it looked as if a tornado had hit his office. Papers were littering the floor, chairs were over turned, and even the small plant by the door lay broken on the floor.

"What happened in here?" Mr. Kaiba's office was always so neat and clean, this was just awful.

"Ah, Ms. Bakura, I do believe I asked you to be here at 6 not 5:30."

"Yes, obviously I came in early". _He can't yell at me for being early damnit!_

"Well I'm not paying you for coming in early. Anyway I'm glad you're here, I have some things to attend to and my office is a mess. Clean it up while I'm gone and I want all of the papers in order and separated. And all of the papers labeled 'Koenma Enterprises' need to be filled out and faxed to them by 7am. I'll be back at 7 and I expect you to be finished by then."

"Mr. Kaiba don't you have a maid to do that? It's not really my job."

"Yes, it is Ms Bakura, so be a good dog and get to work." As he left I could see the smirk on his face, he was mocking me.

_Well, let the games begin, Mr. Kaiba_

By 6:00 I was almost done, the only thing left was organizing and filling out the papers. No big deal right? Wrong! There must be about 300 pages here, not to mention the phone keeps ringing and people keep wanting to see Mr. Kaiba. Most of these papers were for 'Koenma Enterprises'.

Forty-Five minutes later I was done. _HA take that Kaiba!_

After a few minutes I was standing in front of the elevator holding a cup of coffee and a plain bagel with strawberry cream cheese. The elevator doors opened and a startled Mr. Kaiba stared at me.

"Good Morning Mr. Kaiba." I handed him the coffee and bagel as I informed him of everything I had gotten done. He eyed the bagel with suspicion before entering his office. Samantha had told me that Mr. Kaiba really liked bagels with strawberry cream cheese. Might as well make nice now because the war is about to start.

"BAKURA!" I smiled and slowly made my way into his office. I almost burst into laughter at the sight that greeted me. Kaiba was red in the face and seething with anger, which probably had something to do with the fact that he was covered in dirt, soil to be exact.

His glare was unwavering as he spoke. "What did you do Bakura?"

"Sir I'm sorry I didn't realize that the soil wasn't supposed to go in your cabinet. The pot was broken and I didn't know where to put it." Yes I know it's a stupid lie but the look on his face is priceless.

"It's called a trash can. Now you have to clean this up again, and do it right or you will regret it." As he spoke he crossed the room and stood directly in front of me, damn he's tall and cute.

_No! He's not attractive he's just my boss my personal bubble invading boss._

I cleaned up the soil the right way this time because let's face it tricks aren't as funny the second time.

Five o'clock, nothing to do, almost done just two more hours. Kaiba hadn't been in a good mood today, hmm I wonder why? Could it be that he still smelled vaguely like dirt. Right now he was in a meeting; I was holding all calls and spinning in my chair. I decided to see how tough it would be to hack into the Kaiba Corp Mainframe using Mr. Kaibas pass code.

_Well his user name is obviously _SKAIBA_ but what is his password?_

After about twenty tries I got it _blueeyescommander_ I was trying so hard not to burst into laughter at the password. I began to look through random files, curiosity got the better of me and I click on personal files and typed in Seto Kaiba. Before I could even click enter Mr. Kaiba's door opened and he stepped out and quickly shut the door behind him.

He looked absolutely furious as he stormed over to my desk. He grabbed my upper arm hard. He ripped me out of my chair and looked at my computer screen. Of course he knew I had hacked into his system, he probably had alarms for that kind of stuff.

"Stay here" That was all he said, I thought he was going to yell or something. But instead he just calmly walked into his office. One minute later the board members excited his office and one of them told me that Kaiba wished to speak with me. _The calm before the storm I guess. _

I went into his office and shut the door. When I turned around Mr. Kaiba was standing right in front of me.

"What the hell were you doing back there?" I don't think there was any need for him to yell considering I was standing right in front of him.

"I wasn't doing anything…Commander." I had to bit my lip in order to avoid laughing.

He grabbed me by my wrists and backed me against the door.

"Then what do you call breaking into the mainframe using my pass code? " His grip tightened with every word and it began to throb.

"Mr. Kaiba I was just bored I didn't mean anything by it I just wanted to see if I could, you know see how difficult it would be." His eyes narrowed at me.

"And how difficult was it?" At first I didn't answer, I mean what did he want me to say? He tightened his grip again.

"Not very difficult Mr. Kaiba it only took me twenty tries to properly guess your password." He didn't seem to like that answer, though I don't blame him I'd expect the security to be top notch in a place like this, not third rate.

"Mr. Kaiba can you let go, you're hurting me."

He smirked for a second but when I looked up I saw something in his eyes, but I don't know what. After a few seconds I got to my feet and quickly made my way back to my desk. A minute later my intercom beeped "Ms Bakura you may leave now." He sounded so tired. I left as soon as he finished speaking.

Rubbing my sore wrists I couldn't help but think that this job might be harder than I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Three weeks had passed without incident, well not anything like last time. At first work was strange and awkward. We still argue about things and he made sure to inform me that he had changed his password and that under penalty of losing my job I was not to try and break it again.

Lately Mr. Kaiba has been under a lot of stress and I've had to start my assistant duties, which so far have included making deliveries and picking up Mokuba. I love that little kid, he's so full of life and he's so happy, he's like the complete opposite of Mr. Kaiba.

Ryou's friends are always at our apartment they're really nice. I enjoy the company and I love seeing how happy my brother is when they are around. Recently Ryou introduced me to another friend of his named Marik he's from Egypt but he moved here to help his sister run the museum's Egyptian exhibit. He's very nice; he's my age and the oldest of all of Ryou's friends.

_**Ring **_

_Grr stupid phone how I hate you_

"Hello Mr. Kaiba's office Yuki speaking how can I help you?"

A very feminine voice greeted my ears, "Hello is Mr. Kaiba available?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba is in a meeting right now. May I ask who is calling and take a message?"

"Yes this is Naomi from Heavens Angels. I was wondering if Mr. Kaiba was in need."

_Hmm Heavens Angels isn't that that place…_

"Heaven's Angels that is the escort service correct?"

"That's one way to put it yes." She sure sounded offended.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Kaiba will no long be requiring your services. Please do not call here again."

I hung up before she could say anything else. I can't believe that Mr. Kaiba would ever use a service like that. I mean he's young, rich and as much as I hate to admit it he is attractive. Most women are throwing themselves at him already he doesn't need to buy affection.

When the meeting ended I decided entered his office as requested.

"Mr. Kaiba I have some messages for you."

He looked up from his work and took the messages throwing most of them away.

"Oh, and I got a strange phone call from a woman named Naomi, she said she was from Heaven's Angels, she said she wanted to see if you needed her services. I told her not to call back, I'm sure it was someone just playing a dirty trick right?"

I couldn't help but notice how Mr. Kaiba had tensed when I said 'Naomi' and 'Heaven's Angels'.

"Mr. Kaiba? Do you really use those kinds of services?" I was slightly disgusted and I'm sure that he could tell.

"Ms. Bakura, what I do in my own time is none of your business."

I stepped closer to his desk and I could feel my anger rising. "But Mr. Kaiba what about Mokuba if he found out what would he think? Would he start sleeping with prostitutes because he things its ok? He looks up to you, and I don't want to see him hurt because of what you do."

Mr. Kaiba glared at me and stood up with his hands on his desk, I could tell that I had said the wrong thing but I honestly didn't care.

"Mokuba is my responsibility not yours Bakura. Why would you even care?"

"Because I care about Mokuba and I don't want him becoming a miserable young man who doesn't care about anyone. I don't want him to become someone who thinks that money can solve all of his problems and believes that everyone is unworthy of his time. Someone cold, someone like you."

I turned around and walked out of his office and off to lunch. As I was leaving I saw the topic of our discussion entering the building.

"Hi Mokuba, what are you doing here its Saturday. Shouldn't you be at home watching cartoons? I'm sure Ryou is." He smiled up at me.

"Hey! I was but I came into see if you and Seto wanted to have lunch with me."

_Like Kaiba would ever have lunch with someone other than Mokuba and Business people_

"Well I was just heading out to lunch. He's free if you wanted to ask him."

"Okay then wait here" and with that he dashed off to the elevator

_Wait What? I didn't mean I'd go with them. Damn I can't just leave that would be rude. I hope he doesn't yell at Mokuba, maybe I should have warned him. _

A couple of minutes later Mokuba emerged from the elevator, alone.

"Seto said he wasn't hungry but he said that I could go with you, if you don't mind that is." I smiled at his bouncing form.

"I'd love it if you'd join me for lunch Mokuba. Maybe we can bring your brother something back. I never really see him eat lunch, or anything really."

Now that I thought about it I've really only seen him eat some toast. Lots of coffee though.

"Yea, he doesn't eat much. Where do you want to eat?"

"You chose little man"

He glared slightly at me for my comment but it soon faded to a thoughtful look. "How about….Mexican?"

"Okay Mexican it is then amigo."

Exactly one hour later Mokuba and I stepped off the elevator towards my desk. Before we reached it Mr. Kaiba came out of his office and Mokuba took off towards his brother.

"Seto, we brought you some lunch back. It's Mexican, and it's really really good."

He took the box and glanced towards me. "Thank you Mokuba, you can go into my office I'll be in shortly."

Mokuba nodded and waved at me before entering his brother's office.

I sighed "Look Mr. Kaiba I'm sorry about earlier, your right what you do is your business. But please promise me you'll never allow Mokuba to see that dark side of reality."

He shockingly didn't answer_, note the sarcasm_. He just stood there for a whole minute before he said anything.

"It's not poisoned is it?"

I couldn't help but smile at him. "No its not. Mokuba just had to try some before we got back." For a brief moment I swore I saw amusement flash within his cerulean eyes. He just turned and went into his office.

I couldn't help but wonder what he would look like if he actually smiled. I imagine the effect would be like the first rays of sunlight touching a dark harbor. Illuminating all the natural beauty within.

* * *

A/N-I know the idea of Kaiba sleeping with prostitutes is not favorable to most people. However what you must understand is that he is an 18 year old guy, who happens to be filthy rich, powerful and has some trust/relationship issues.

I'd be more than happy to discuss this and any other concerns you may have. Please feel free to PM me anytime and I will get back to you as soon as possible.

I'd also like to apologize about the length. The next chapter is longer.

I hope you enjoyed it please review. D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Oh sweet joyous Saturday it's such a wonderful day, no work. Sighing I looked at the clock, 10am goodness I slept in, it feels amazing. This place sure is quiet when Ryou's not here.

He's spending the night at Mariks, I think. He's never here on the weekends; he and his friends are always spending the night at each others house. I wonder when it'll be Ryou's turn. I'll ask him tomorrow.

I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and plopped myself in front of the TV. After several minutes of flipping I came to the horrid conclusion that nothing was on so I just settled on some infomercial.

Just as I stood to get changed I heard my phone ring. When I looked at the caller ID it didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Bakura?"

"Mr. Kaiba? What number are you calling from?"

"My house, look I need you to come down here."

"Why?"

He sighed obviously frustrated with my constant questioning.

"Because I have an urgent meeting in Tokyo and I need someone to watch Mokuba. I'll send a car to your apartment to bring you here. It will be there in twenty minutes."

And with that he hung up before I could protest. _Well I knew this would happen eventually. Oh well at least I get to spend time with Mokuba._

Twenty minutes later I stood outside wearing a red t-shirt and some dark wash jeans and there was Mr. Kaiba's limo waiting for me.

When I entered the limo I was surprised to see Mr. Kaiba in there waiting.

"Look Bakura I'm trusting you with Mokubas safety so there are some rules that you must follow. If you leave the mansion Mokuba is never to be left unattended. He cannot have a lot of sugar and –"

"Mr. Kaiba everything will be ok. I practically raised Ryou I think that I can handle Mokuba. When will you be back?"

"Late tonight. Mokuba doesn't know about the meeting. He was asleep when I left."

"What? You didn't tell him? How can you just leave him like that?"

His only response was that infamous glare of his and I couldn't care less.

"Don't glare at me like that it doesn't work on me. Don't you think he'll be upset that you just took off? And I guess you expect me to tell him about your meeting?"

"Yes, now get out."

I finally noticed that we had arrived in front of a huge mansion.

"Fine but next time think before you do something like this again Mr. Kaiba."

I stepped out of the limo and made my way to the front door. As soon as I opened it I heard the limo pull away from the driveway.

_Poor Mokuba he's not going to be happy about this._

Once I shut the door I heard footsteps running towards me.

"Big brother your-. Yuki oops sorry I thought you were Seto. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Mokuba. Well your brother asked me to come by."

His bright smile quickly changed into a frown. "Where did he go now?"

He sounds so…defeated. He looked so sad. Kaiba and I are going to have a chat when he gets back I don't care how late it is.

"He went to Tokyo, he had an urgent meeting but I know he'd rather be here with you."

He just sighed and turned around.

"Hold on there little man. Aren't you glad to see me? I'm hurt Mokuba." I placed my hand over my heart and began to sob loudly.

Mokuba turned around smiling and gave me a hug. "Of course I'm glad to see you."

He let go and lead the way into what was apparently the kitchen it was huge!

"So Mokuba what would you like to do today?"

"Well on Saturdays Seto says that I should study my schoolwork." I cringed at the thought of homework.

"On a Saturday that's just gross. Do you have homework to do?"

He shook his head and pulled his breakfast closer.

"No I finished it all."

"Well then you don't have to study."

He looked up at me in shock.

"But Seto says-"

"Well Seto's not here is he Mokuba? I mean you've gotten all of your work done already and it's a beautiful day out today. I mean you can study if you want to but I'm not going to make you."

At this his face brightened even more. "Awesome so what should we do…I know there's a new amusement park nearby can we go there?"

"Sure we can Mokuba. So when you finish your breakfast we can get ready."

Mokuba began shoveling in his cereal, then he leapt off his chair saying he was going to go get changed. I just laughed at him and cleaned up his breakfast mess.

By the time I got to the front door Mokuba was standing there bouncing on his heels fully dressed and standing next to some guy in a suit with green hair.

"Yuki this is Roland he's our driver and bodyguard for the day."

"Bodyguard? I don't think we need a bodyguard Mokuba it's only an amusement park."

To my surprise it was Roland who answered me.

"Mr. Kaiba says Mister Kaiba isn't allowed to be unattended."

"I know what the rules, that's why I'm going with him, so he won't be unattended."

"Mr. Kaiba's orders ma'am besides you can't follow him into the restroom now can you?" Smirking he turned an opened the door and Mokuba headed to the car.

"You know Roland your right I can't follow him in there but I'm sure it's the highlight of your job isn't it?"

Laughing I turned away from his reddening face and made my way to the car with Mokuba.

"Are you excited Mokuba? Do you like amusement parks?"

"Well I haven't been to one in a long time, other than Kaiba land. But from what I remember I love them. How about you?"

"I like them."

Roland entered the driver's seat still looking pretty mad at me.

"Are you ready Mr. Kaiba?" he asked all the while glaring at me.

"Yea… oh wait I didn't grab any money I'll –"

"I've got it Mokuba." I smiled at him.

"But Yuki I have-"

"I know you do Mokuba but I want to pay for it. Please?" I pouted and he laughed and gave into my request. And with that we headed off to the park. It only took about twenty minutes to get there but it took another fifteen minutes to find somewhere to park.

Soon enough we were standing just inside the gates. I was looking at all the smiling faces, Mokuba was flipping through the map, trying to decide where to go first and Roland was scanning the crowds for possible threats. I still think its ridiculous but Roland says that we are not only in an 'unsecure' area but we are also at a rival amusement park to Kaiba Land. This apparently means that all employees want to hurt Mokuba. I maintain that it is ridiculous.

Mokuba had finally made up his mind and he began dragging me towards a loopy ride where your feet dangle.

Once we got in line he turned to me grinning. "Yuki is this ride ok I love these."

"Yes it's great these are my favorite kind. How about you Roland?"

He glanced up at the roller coaster with apprehension. "I will stay down here and watch your things." I just laughed at him and continued talking to Mokuba while we waited in line.

Many hours later we had ridden almost every ride there and we played so many games that we had to get Roland to take our prizes out to the car.

"Mr. Kaiba I think it is time to leave."

"Aww Roland one more ride please?"

He looked torn for a moment before nodding his head and telling Mokuba he could ride one more ride and then we had to leave. Mokuba smiled and dragged me towards the biggest coaster there. The one I had hopped he'd been too scared to ride.

It went up normally but its drop was almost completely vertical. It was by far the tallest roller coaster I'd ever seen. Once we got in line I looked at Roland silently begging him to switch me places. Sadly he didn't notice my desperate glances.

Mokuba dragged me into the front row of the metal death trap with him and off we went. To the slow tortuous climb up and finally the fall. I found myself curling into as much of a ball as I could. All the while keeping my death grip on the handle bar in front of me. I could hear Mokuba's scream of joy besides me but all I felt was fear.

When the ride stopped I couldn't move. I heard Mokuba call Roland and I felt my body being lifted out of the seat. After a few minutes of being carried I had calmed down.

"I'm fine Roland you can put me down now."

He did as I asked and as soon as my feet touched the ground I stumbled slightly. Mokuba put his arm around my waist to steady me.

"Yuki, are you alright?"

When I looked at him I saw worry and guilt clearly etched over his face.

"Yes Mokuba I'm fine. I'm kind of afraid of heights and that last ride was very high, not to mention the extremely steep drop. Thank you both for helping me but I'm fine now just a little light headed."

Mokuba looked relieved and he continued to help me out to the car. Once inside the limo I turned to Mokuba noticing how tired he looked.

"Mokuba did you have fun today? You look tired."

"I had a great time. I am kind of tired. I just… I wish Seto could have been here. I love hanging out with him but he's always so busy. Sometimes I wonder if I'm just in his way, you know an obligation."

This young boy whose face normally held such happiness now looked miserable and helpless. His normally bright eyes were dark and watery.

"Mokuba don't you ever say that again, don't even think it! Your brother loves you more than life itself. He does work very hard but you are the most important thing in this world to him."

He looked a little happier when he drifted off to sleep a little while later.

I sighed; I really need to speak with Mr. Kaiba about this.

* * *

A/N-Sorry about any grammatical errors that occur. I hope you like it Please review =D.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Seto may be a tad OOC in this chapter. Enjoy and as always please review.

* * *

Chapter 9

The front door of the Kaiba mansion opened just as the clock finished its twelfth and final chime. I stood up from the couch I was laying on and made my way to the door. Mr. Kaiba looked up, apparently surprised that I was still here.

"Ms. Bakura what are you still doing here?" He sounded so tired, I hate that I have to do this now but I must.

"Mr. Kaiba we need to talk."

"Fine you can come back tomorrow and we will discuss whatever it is then."

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but we need to talk about it now."

He glared tiredly at me and sighed. "Fine, follow me."

He then began to ascend the stairs and I quietly followed him. Trying to decide how I should say what it was I needed to say. He stopped at a large door and told me to wait in there. When I opened the door I found a large room with little furniture. It had a large desk, a couch and a few bookcases. I sat on the couch and waited for Mr. Kaiba to return.

The door opened and in walked Mr. Kaiba wearing some nice fitting tan pants, and a black button up dress shirt. A few of the top buttons had been undone showing off his chest. I tore my eyes away before he could notice me staring. He sat at his desk and turned towards me.

"Alright Bakura. What is so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"It's about Mokuba he's not hurt or anything like that but I'm worried about him. He was devastated when I told him that you had left. And when we were leaving the amusement park he said that he felt as though he was a burden to you, an obligation was what he said. He was so sad when he told me this. I reassured him that you didn't feel that way but you need to know that that is how he feels."

When I looked at him he looked pale and was very quiet. I was about to walk over to him when he spoke.

"I didn't know he felt that way. I didn't even know he was sad."

I nodded, silently agreeing with him. "I think that he wants to spend time with you. You just need to explain to him that he isn't a burden. I think that inside he knows that this is true but he's just feeling hurt now."

"Thank you for telling me about this Ms. Bakura."

"Please call me Yuki and it's not a problem. I just thought you should know."

When he and I stood I noticed him swaying slightly. "Mr. Kaiba, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" was his gruff reply. Before I could say anything else he began to fall forward. I tried to catch him but it just resulted in the both of us on the floor him on top of me, unconscious.

I slowly rolled him off of me and began to drag him to the couch. Somehow I managed to get him onto the couch without hurting myself. I went over to one of the doors in the room which luckily was a bathroom. I wet a washcloth and placed in on his forehead.

After a minute or two he began to wake up. "Yuki…what?"

"You passed out. Are you okay? You have a slight fever but that wouldn't make you pass out. What have you done today? Anything strenuous? What have you eaten? What-"

"Nothing, I haven't eaten anything." His voice was weak.

"Why not?"

"I've been busy."

"Too busy to even eat? I'm going to go get help." As soon as I stood to leave he grabbed my wrist in a gentle but firm grasp.

"Don't I'm fine."

"Mr. Kaiba you need to eat something and then you need to get some rest and I don't know where your bedroom is and I can't carry you there by myself."

"I'll walk."

"You can't walk you're too weak from not eating."

"You can help me walk there. I don't want anyone else to know." Even though he's half unconscious his voice still had a demanding edge to it.

"Okay then. Sit up and put your arm around my shoulders." He did as I said and I slipped my right arm around his waist and my left had grabbed his wrist for extra stability.

We stood up but Kaiba wobbled too much and we fell back onto the couch. I was still laughing when we tried again. This time we were much more successful. Standing next to him I felt very short. He swayed a little and I tightened my grip around his waist. I could feel his firm stomach through the soft material of his shirt. I blushed when I realized what I was thinking.

He gave me directions until I found myself in front of two large doors. When I opened the door the first thing I noticed was the size of his room. It was at least two times the size of my bedroom. It had a soft dark blue carpet, cobalt blue walls and a white ceiling. The room was very monochromatic almost everything was blue, even the sheets on his king sized bed. I set him down on a bench in front of the bed. I went up and pulled back his silk sheets so that he could get in easier. I returned to his side and helped him into the bed.

"I'm going to go make you something to eat. I'll be right back."

He just nodded tiredly at me. As I made my way through this maze of a building my mind began to wander. Mr. Kaiba was so malnourished that he passed out, that takes more than one day without eating to accomplish, and he probably hasn't eaten in at least two days.

When I got to the kitchen I slapped my forehead.

_I didn't even ask him what he likes or if he's allergic to anything_

Finally I decided on sandwiches. I made two turkey sandwiches and two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. That way he can chose which one he likes best. I also grabbed a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk.

When I got to Mr. Kaibas room I knocked but received no answer. I went in and saw that he was asleep. I decided to let him get some rest before waking him up to eat. I went downstairs to grab my cell phone and made my way back upstairs to wait for Mr. Kaiba to wake up.

About half an hour later I heard some movement coming from the bed. I looked up and smiled as he was waking up. He had looked so cute when he was asleep, so peaceful. He looked over at me and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Yuki, what are you doing here? Why didn't you go home?"

"Well when I came back with your food you where asleep so I figured I'd stay to make sure you were alright."

I walked over to the tray of food and brought it towards him. He sat up and I placed the try in his lap.

"I didn't know what you'd like so I made 2 turkey sandwiches and 2 peanut butter and jelly." He reached towards one of the turkey sandwiches and ate it very quickly. In a matter of minutes all four sandwiches and both drinks were gone.

Laughing I took the tray and asked if he wanted more. He shook his head and laid back down. I went back to the couch that I had been laying on.

"You don't have to stay Yuki."

"I know but I want to make sure your okay Mr. Kaiba."

"Seto"

"What?"

"Call me Seto, Yuki."

He then fell asleep and I soon followed with a small smile on my face.

When I woke up the next morning I noticed that a blanket had been placed over me and I had a pillow under my head that hadn't been there when I went to sleep. I looked at the bed and found it empty the clock read 8:30am.

I got up and first made my way to his office and found it empty also. I decided to try the kitchen next. When I got there I saw Mokuba and Mr. Kaiba eating breakfast together. I didn't want to interrupt so I turned to leave but Mokuba saw me first.

"Yuki? I didn't know that you were still here."

I rubbed my neck and looked at the two brothers. "Yes, I fell asleep on the couch; I was just about to leave."

"You should stay for breakfast. Right Seto?" he nodded and continued eating his eggs. I sat down and filled my plate.

Breakfast was fun Mokuba was talking almost non-stop and the food was delicious. I was glad to see the two of them together, talking. And I was glad to see Mr. Kaiba eating he even had several helpings of food.

Just as I was finishing breakfast Mr. Kaiba turned towards me.

"Yuki are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am thank you."

After saying goodbye to Mokuba Mr. Kaiba and I made our way to what he said was the garage. When we got in there Mr. Kaiba made his way towards a red vintage sports car. He surprised me by getting into the driver's seat. I've never seen him drive anywhere. I got into the car and put on my seatbelt, safety first.

"How are you feeling Mr. Kaiba?"

"Didn't I ask you to call me Seto?"

"Of course I'm sorry Mr. - Seto." I could have sworn I saw a smile on his face but when I looked again, there was no smile to be seen.

"I'm fine. I'm going to speak with Mokuba later."

I smiled at him. "I'm glad; he looked thrilled that you were having breakfast with him."

The rest of the ride was quiet but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. When we got to my apartment building he parked the car and got out. I also got out of the car and lead the way to the front door.

To my surprise he walked in with me. I turned to thank him for bringing me home but he spoke first.

"I'm walking you to your door, to make sure you don't get lost."

I'm sure that it was his way of thanking me. I nodded and made my way to the apartment. When we got there I smiled up at him.

"Thank you for walking me, Seto."

He nodded but instead of walking away he began to lean towards me. My breath caught in my throat as his soft lips brushed against my forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Slight Yaoi (MaleXMale) and slight Tea bashing.

Bakura may be a little OOC but I like him to be happy.

Please enjoy and as always please forgive any errors and please review. The reviews are getting fewer and fewer as the chapters grow.

Also I have chapter 11 done, I'm still working on 12 but with my course load it's getting very difficult to find the time but I will try to finish it this weekend and have it up by next week. If not please excuse the delay.

Oh and I know the chapters are pretty short and I'm sorry. But chapter 11 is much longer its 6.5 pages in word where as this one is only 4.

* * *

Chapter 10

Seto leaned back and placed his hand on my cheek. He looked as if he was in a daze. Suddenly he shook his head and his hand left my cheek, taking its warmth with it. His gaze hardened as he looked at me.

"I'll see you on Monday Yuki."

"Oh, yes thank you very much Seto."

He simply nodded and walked away. I admit that it feels strange to call my boss by his first name. Not to mention him kissing me, even if it was only on my forehead. I could feel my blood rushing to my cheeks as I touched the spot where he had kissed me.

_No, I don't feel anything for him, he's just my boss. Yea that's it just my boss._ I shook my head and walked into my apartment.

What I saw surprised me, to say the least. There on the couch was Marik and Ryou. Marik was on top of him and they were making out like there was no tomorrow. They didn't seem to notice me so I cleared my throat, which must have startled them because Ryou shot up so fast that he slammed his head into Mariks.

"Oh gosh Marik are you ok?" as I spoke I made my way over to them and inspected Mariks head, no bumps and no bloody nose. They both just stared at me with wide eyes. Ryou was the first to speak, or at least he tried. He looked mortified as he stuttered out an apology.

"Ryou, there's nothing to be sorry for." I walked over and hugged him to further prove that I wasn't upset with him.

"Really? You're not mad at me or Marik?"

"Of course I'm not mad. I'm happy for both of you." They both visibly relaxed and I smiled at the two teens.

"Yuki, where were you? When Marik and I got here the place was empty."

I rubbed my neck and laughed nervously.

"Well I was at Seto's house."

Ryou's eyes nearly popped out of his head before he exploded.

"What? You were at Kaiba's house all night? And since when did you start calling him Seto? And why were you there?" He was panting by the time he finished yelling.

_Jeez you'd think that I was the one that just got walked in on by the way he's carrying on._

"To answer your questions, yes I spent the night there. I started calling him Seto around 1:30 this morning and I was there doing my job…that didn't sound right. Look yesterday he called me and asked if I could watch Mokuba because he had to go to Tokyo. I had something that I needed to talk to him about and he didn't get back until midnight."

"So what were you doing between midnight and 1:30? You couldn't have had that much to talk about."

Marik began to laugh loudly and I glanced at him silently wondering if the Egyptian had gone insane. Seeing my confused face he began to laugh harder before he finally choked out a reason for his insanity.

"He thinks you guys had sex!" I began to blush madly and I looked away from them both.

"You did didn't you! Yuki you hardly know him!"

"I did not sleep with him! He wasn't feeling well so I helped him and then I went to sleep, alone, on a couch, fully clothed!"

Ryou's mouth made an 'O' shape and Marik just laughed harder. I glared at them both before stating that I was going to take a shower. Ryou however had one more question.

"Hey Yuki. How did you get home? Your car was here the whole time." I blushed and replied.

"Seto brought me home." I quickly made my way to the shower, blushing the whole time.

After showering and redressing I went into the living room only to find Ryou and Marik making out against the front door. This time however it was Marik against the door. I couldn't help but giggle.

"At least you boys are evenly matched."

They both spun around to face me with both of their faces were a deep red.

"Marik was just leaving."

"Okay bye Marik." He just smiled and they walked out with Ryou muttering something about walking him out. I smiled brightly at my brother, I'm glad he found someone. I admit I was surprised to find out that he was gay. I'm so happy for him.

When Ryou entered the apartment he had a faraway look on his face, but a happy one.

"Okay Ryou its question and answer time." He looked up and smiled back at me.

"Fine but I get to ask you questions too."

"Huh? Well I guess that's ok. So when did you and Marik start dating?"

"About a week ago." He was blushing so much it was cute.

"When did you and Kaiba start dating?" I spit out my drink and started laughing.

"Seto and I aren't dating. If I were dating someone you'd be the first to know I promise. So when did you realize that you like guys?"

He looked thoughtful as he answered.

"Oh, I don't really know. But when I met Marik I knew that I liked him. It was really confusing at first. I liked him and I knew that but my brain kept telling me it wasn't right because he was a guy. Eventually I just accepted it and I accepted the fact that there was no way that he'd ever like me back. Then last week we were all at Yugi's playing truth or dare and someone asked Marik if he liked anyone and who and he said that he liked me. Then when my turn came around Joey dared me to kiss Marik. I did and he kissed me back and I was so happy. The next morning I just figured he wouldn't remember or he'd say that it was the Sake talking, we were all a little drunk. But he kissed me good morning and then we hung out for the rest of the day. But apparently Marik and I weren't the only one's hiding in the closet. That night things got a little crazy. Yugi and Joey started going out a few days later."

My jaw was practically on the floor Yugi and Joey were gay too?

"I'm so happy for you Ryou." I began to fake cry and wail

"My baby's so grown up he's even got his own lover." We both began to laugh loudly. After a few minutes Ryou had another question.

"Yuki, why did you blush when you said that Kaiba brought you home?"

"It's nothing really." He glared at me and I sighed.

"It really is nothing, he kissed my forehead, see nothing." He looked like he wanted to ask another question so I cut him off.

"Have you and Marik had sex?" It was the first thing I thought of Ryou's face was roughly the color of a tomato.

"I...uh...we...No."

"Really? Well that's good I guess. Do you want to?" I didn't think it was possible for his face to get any redder but it did.

"I don't know, jeez what kind of a question is that?" I just smiled at his embarrassment.

"It's a fair question. If you do please don't do it on the couch. Or in my room."

"I'll do it on the couch just to spite you. Yuki do you like Kaiba?"

"Well...uh...no?" He raised an eyebrow at me, silently mocking my answer.

I huffed. "I don't know. Most of the time my answer would be Hell No. but he was actually nice to me today. He's just so confusing." He nodded at me.

"So did you know that Yugi and Joey were gay?"

"No I didn't I mean no offense to Yugi but I wasn't as surprised about him being gay but Joey? That came out of left field. Marik didn't know either and judging by everyone's faces when they found out no one knew."

"Oh how did everyone take it?"

"Well everyone was fine with it. Except Tea, she flipped out on Yugi screaming about how she loved him and that Joey was just using him. She even called him a 'Fag'. Serenity slapped her when she said that and we haven't talked to her since. She's really different now, she's hanging out with this really snobby crowd and she keeps eying Yugi like he's her puppy that Joey stole and brainwashed.

"That's awful who knew she was such a bitch. How's Yugi holding up?"

"Well at first he was sad because they'd been friends for a while. But now he's mad because she outted him to the whole school. It wasn't like Yugi and Joey were hiding but Yugi wasn't ready for everyone else to know just yet. Marik and I came out to, because we wanted to help them. We hadn't planned on it but Yugi was so upset. I didn't mind but I did want to tell you first. Sorry."

I was beaming at him "Don't be sorry I'm so proud of you. You did something very brave to help Yugi and Joey. I couldn't ask for a better brother."

The rest of the evening was spent talking. I've never been this close to Ryou before and to be honest I love it. I love that he can tell me everything and anything. I just wish that I could return the favor. My input only skims the surface of the truth. I wonder if anyone will ever know what's just below the dark surface.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N-As always please forgive any errors and please review.

I know that the past few chapters have been very short but I'm making up for it with this one (I Hope).

* * *

Chapter 11

_**Long fingers gently brushed back a strand of my auburn hair as soft lips pressed against my own. A warm hand trails delicately down my bare torso stopping only when they reach my jeans. Soft lips were trailing kisses down to the crook of my neck as hands made their way back up my stomach. I gasped when one hand brushed against a sensitive area on my ribs just below my breast. A deep chuckle vibrated against my neck as happy blue eyes met my own. Smiling at me he leaned into me and**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I shot up in my bed panting

_What the heck was that? Why was I dreaming about Seto?_

I was thoroughly confused; I didn't like him like that. Did I?

Stepping into the shower my mind kept thinking back to my dream. Frustrated I turned the water to cold to help clear my thoughts.

By the time I arrived at work I had completely forgotten about my dream. I went about my normal routine of checking messages and making coffee uninterrupted.

At 9 o'clock Seto finally arrived, technically he couldn't be late because he owned the place and could do whatever he wanted but I was not happy.

I had to make a whole new pot of coffee because the first batch had gotten cold and apparently his coffee must be freshly made or else he won't drink it.

I slammed my fist against his door, I mean I guess you could call it a knock, and without waiting for an answer I walked in and put his coffee on his desk, some of it sloshed out and got on his papers but I really didn't care. I walked back to my desk before he could say anything.

An hour or so later Seto and I had yet to say a word to each other. My intercom beeped signaling that I was to go into Seto's office.

Sighing I stood up and made my way in, this time I didn't even bother knocking. I sat down in front of Seto's desk and lifted my eyebrow in a silent question.

I was going to win this silent game. He needed to be knocked down a peg or two this morning and I was more than willing to be the one to do it. He looked as if he wasn't going to back down anytime soon. He took out a piece of paper and began writing. He handed it to me smirking. My jaw clenched as I read it.

**Yuki,**

**I'm going to be terribly busy around here today and I have things that need to be done and as you are my assistant you can do them. I will have someone else cover for you here. **

**I need you to pick up my dry cleaning as well as Mokuba's. Then you need to take them to my house and put them all away accordingly. While you're there you need to organize Mokuba's clothes in his closet and his dresser. If the room is a mess, as I suspect it is, go ahead and clean it up. When you're finished pick Mokuba up from school and wait with him there until I return. Oh and actually have him do his schoolwork this time. **

**Our house keeper Aiko will let you in and show you where everything is. By the way that coffee you made this morning was awful.**

If looks could kill Kaiba would be dead several times over and then some. I wanted to yell and maybe even hit him but I'm too stubborn to give in. I smiled sweetly and nodded at him, his smug smirk faltered slightly but it never left his face.

I gathered my belongings and headed out to my car. Once I was in the car I started yelling obscenities at my steering wheel. After calming down I pulled out of the parking lot unaware that I was being watched.

When I got to the dry cleaners I was surprised to find just how many clothes there were it took 2 trips to get everything. It looked like mostly Kaiba's stuff. Luckily he had already paid for the clothes so I didn't have to.

I drove up to his majesty's _humble_ abode and started dragging his things out of my trunk. Mokuba's things were hanging carefully in the backseat while Kaiba's things were thrown mercilessly into my trunk.

I rang the door bell and soon the door opened to reveal a plump woman who looked to be in her mid 50's.

"You must be Miss Yuki. I'm Aiko the house keeper."

She smiled at me and moved to the side so that I could enter.

"Do you need any help Miss Yuki?"

"No thank you. And please call me Yuki. I'm going to start with Mr. Kaiba's things and then I'll do Mokuba's."

"Ok then I'll show you the way."

"It's okay I know where it is."

She gave me a questioning look and I started blushing.

"It's nothing like that I was here the other day, I had to speak with Mr. Kaiba."

She smiled and told me that she'd be in the kitchen if I needed her. Still blushing I made my way up the massive stairs to Kaiba's room.

His room surprised me it wasn't neat and organized like it had been before. His bed was unmade, clothes lay forgotten on the floor and papers littered one side of his bed, along with a laptop.

I walked over to his bed and dropped his clothes on it. I began to put away his clothes in the order that was already established in his large closet. When I finished I decided that I couldn't leave his room like that. Besides, cleaning took my mind off of other things.

Once I was satisfied with Kaiba's room I decided to tackle Mokuba's. After carefully grabbing his clothes out of my backseat I found Aiko and she showed me Mokuba's room.

My jaw almost hit the floor, the place was a mess. It would take hours to clean properly. I looked at the clock it was 11:45 I had about 3 hours before I had to pick Mokuba up.

I decided that the best place to start was the floor; at least I think there's a floor under there.

Two and a half hours later I was almost done. All I had left was to put the newly clean clothes away. It was scary cleaning his room. I thought for sure that I saw a plate move. Well not so much the plate as the furry mound on top of the plate.

After a few minutes I made my way down the stairs with a huge trash bag. I met a smiling Aiko at the bottom. She eyed the bag and laughed.

"Mokuba's room huh? Find anything interesting?"

"Yea, like a living plate. How long has it been since someone cleaned it?"

"Probably a month or two, Mr. Mokuba says he doesn't want us cleaning it. I'm sure it's just to be nice but I sure am glad it's not my job."

"Yea well I didn't realize it would be a part of mine." I mumbled as she took the bag from me laughing. When I looked at the clock I realized that it was time to go pick up Mokuba.

I managed to make it to Mokuba's school with time to spare. I got out of my car and leaned against the door and waited. Within minutes the school bell rang and students poured out of the building.

I scanned the crowds for a familiar mop of black hair, I never saw it. Several minutes later I started to worry. I decided to check inside.

When I got inside I still didn't see him. I began checking the hallways my pace quickening with every empty hallway until I heard something that made me worry, yelling.

"Get up rich boy, your brothers not here to help you now is he?"

I turned the corner and my eyes widened, Mokuba was on the ground with his things lying all around him. Four large boys stood around him and the largest was kicking him in the stomach.

"Get away from him!"

The boys all looked up in surprise and quickly ran off. I dropped to my knees next to Mokuba and hugged his shaking form.

"Are you okay Mokuba? Who were those guys?"

He said nothing and just hugged me tighter. Slowly he pulled back and began to pick up his things. We made our way to the car silently, once inside I turned to Mokuba.

"Hey what happened? Is this the first time this has happened?"

He shook his head and looked out the window. I sighed heavily at his sad expression.

"Then I assume your brother doesn't know?"

"No please don't tell Seto!"

"Mokuba I have to."

"Please Yuki, please don't tell Seto."

I bit my lip and sighed. "Fine I won't tell him. But I think that you should and you have to tell me the truth when you feel up to it okay?"

He nodded and hugged me around my neck. I really didn't feel comfortable about not telling Seto but its Mokuba's decision and I can't force him. But I can and will be there for him.

By the time we arrived at the house I still wasn't feeling 100% about my promise but Mokuba seemed to be happier.

"Do you have any homework?"

"Yea, mean teachers." I laughed quite loudly at the face he was making.

"Well your brother says that you have to do it but I can help you if you want but first we need to talk about your room."

He gave me a goofy smile. "What about it?"

"I had to clean it. Did you know there was something living under your bed?"

"You mean the plate?"

"Yes, why was it there?"

"I don't know, I forgot about it and then when I remembered I really didn't want to touch it."

"Neither did I." I shivered at the memory "Well it's all clean and organized now but I don't expect to find it looking like that again, ever."

He grinned at me. "Okay"

By six o'clock Mokuba was all done with his homework. I really didn't need to help him with much, he's a smart kid. Aiko came into our study fortress, formally known as the living room, and told us that dinner was ready.

When we sat down in the dining room I was surprised at how much food had been set up. There were steaks, chicken; lots of vegetables, fruit, mashed potatoes and everything in between.

"Mokuba, how many people are having dinner with us?"

"It's just us, the staff eats at seven."

"Oh, well why is there so much food then?"

"I don't know. I eat a lot though; eat as much as you want."

"Um, Okay, thank you. Will your brother be joining us?"

"I doubt it. Do you want him to be here? I can go call him." I blushed slightly my words tripping over themselves.

"Oh no, I just…um I was just wondering." I quickly ate a mouthful of mashed potatoes hoping to avoid embarrassing myself further. Mokuba just laughed at me.

"You know Yuki its ok if you like Seto. Actually I think it's a great idea if you two were to go out." He grinned at my increasingly reddening face.

"Uh…well…that wouldn't be...uh...appropriate... I don't even like him"

Thankfully the rest of the meal was eaten without mention of the older Kaiba.

"Yuki, can I talk to you?"

"Of course Mokuba, what's up?"

"Can we talk in my room? I don't want anyone else to hear it."

I nodded and Mokuba led the way to his room.

Once we were in his room Mokuba began pacing around. I've never seen a kid look so nervous before. I crossed the room and pulled Mokuba into a tight hug.

"Mokuba its okay take your time." He nodded and we stood in silence for awhile.

"Those guys you saw…they pick on me a lot sometimes they hit me but for the most part it's all verbal. It started at the beginning of the year. This is the first time I've ever gone to a public school, Seto wouldn't let me before but I really wanted to and he finally said okay."

"Why won't you tell your brother, he could help you."

"No if I tell Seto he'll take me out of the school and I like it there. Other than those guys people tend to be nice to me. Please promise me you won't tell him."

"I already told you I wouldn't Mokuba. I just don't want you getting hurt." He slowly nodded still staring at the floor.

"How's your stomach feeling?"

He slowly lifted up his shirt and we both winched at the sight, most of his stomach was bruised. He pulled his shirt back down and shrugged.

"It's sore but other than that I guess its okay"

As the bell tolled 10 o'clock our movie ended. It was a classic- "The Lion in winter"(1) Mokuba had fallen asleep about half an hour ago his small body was strewn across the large couch. Laughing quietly I began to clean up the living room.

To be honest it looked like a war zone, well a few hours ago it was. There was an all out popcorn war, it ended only when the ammunition was all gone and no victor was named. Mokuba's homework and textbooks covered the floor.

Just as I finished Aiko walked in smiling as always. "Yuki would you like some help?"

"Oh yes thank you, could you carry Mokubas things to his room I'll take him up there."

She nodded and began to pick up his books. I looked at the small boy and smiled, he was a great kid I just wish he'd tell Seto about what was going on. It won't be pretty when he finds out.

I leaned over and picked him up bridal style, luckily he wasn't very heavy so I could lift him. The walk to his room wasn't too bad, the stairs had been a tad difficult at first but I got it. Aiko had thankfully pulled back the sheets so all I had to do was place him in his bed. Luckily I had him change before we started the movie. I quietly left Mokuba's room and made my way to the stairs. There I sat and waited.

At quarter past 11 I heard a door open; I sat up on the stairs and glanced toward the noise. There stood Seto Kaiba, CEO and owner of Kaiba Corp and he looked anything but happy. He locked the door and turned towards the stairs, his eyes narrowed when he noticed me.

"What do you want?"

"You told me to stay here until you got back."

"You may leave now." I stayed where I was, much to his displeasure. "Do you want something Bakura?"

Even as he spoke he made his way towards me. But to my surprise he walked right past me and up the stairs.

I turned around to face his retreating back. "Yes I would like an apology." He paused for a moment before continuing his climb up the stairs.

"For what?"

I began to follow him I was determined to get my apology. "Hmm, How about for sending me on stupid little errands that anyone could have done?"

"It's your job."

"I'm not a maid."

"Ah and how was Mokuba's room?" I could practically hear his smirk as we turned down another hall.

"I'm sure you can guess."

"I'm not going to apologize for having you do your job. So you can stop following me, or have you not realized where you are?"

A dumbfounded looked crossed my face before I looked around, we were in his bedroom. Even though I'd been here twice already I felt a blush come to my cheeks. After all it is still his bedroom and he is still my boss.

"I don't care where we are but you might as well notice that it's clean thanks to me."

He looked around and shrugged as he set down his briefcase and pulled out some papers.

I gave a frustrated sigh and glared at him. "What is wrong with you?!"

His eyes narrowed once more. "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is your attitude! I mean an apology from someone like you is very unlikely, I can admit that. But the least you can do is say thank you damnit!"

He stepped towards me glaring. "What do you mean someone like me?"

By now I'm sure he could see the smoke coming out of my ears as I met his gaze.

"I mean a self-centered, cold hearted, pompous pain in the ass who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself!"

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled against Seto's strong chest with his soft lips pressed against my own. Soon I found myself kissing back; I felt his hands drift to my hips as mine made their way into his soft tresses.

I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip in a silent question. I gasped in surprise and he took that as a yes. Our tongues began a fierce war, each side striving for control. I gave in first and his tongue explored every inch of my mouth.

After a few minutes my need to breathe overwhelmed the ecstasy of the kiss, and we broke the kiss panting.

Blushing I looked up into his blue eyes and suddenly my dream came rushing back to me. I quickly looked down and he stepped back releasing my hips. When I looked up he was staring at me intently.

"I…uh…I have to go." I quickly turned and ran out of his house and into my car.

I arrived home in record time and slowly made my way up to the apartment. Luckily when I arrived Ryou wasn't there.

I'm so confused, what's going to happen next? Do I like my boss? The cold hearted Seto Kaiba?

With my mind swirling I sat on the window sill and watched as rain began to beat against the window.

* * *

A/N-I hope you liked it. I'm having a lot of trouble with chapter 12 and hopefully I can have it up sometime this week once I finish writing it but I can't guarantee that it will be up in a few days. It may be a week or so, and for this I am truly sorry. With the end of the semester comes lots of exams and papers.

I know that some people may feel that this is moving too quickly but you'll see what happens =D

Please Review and enjoy!

1-Awesome movie I highly suggest it. Movie based off of the life of King Henry II of England. It's very funny.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N-This chapter is in Seto's POV and the beginning is his view on everything that has happened so far. This may be slow but I feel that it is important. As always please forgive any errors and please review. Please let me know what you think.

If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to PM me and I will respond quickly.

* * *

Chapter 12

Seto's POV

From my bedroom window I watched Yuki drive away from the house quickly. I pressed my forehead against the cold glass and sighed.

_Why do I constantly feel the need to provoke her?_

I've been doing that ever since I met her, making her do moronic tasks, and saying things just to get a rise out of her.

My eyes widened with a sudden realization, _I've been jokingly teasing her. This whole time I've been having __**fun.**__ Why the hell would I tease her like that?_

I don't tease anyone I rarely even joke with Mokuba like that, and even when I do he never reacts like she does.

_That's it! That's why I do it, to see her reaction._

When she gets mad her face reddens slightly and her lower lip sticks out a little, almost like a pout but somehow it's not so annoying. Me insulting someone is nothing new but I never actually meant anything I had said to her.

Even when I called her a dog I didn't mean it. One of the only times I've actually been mad with her was when she hacked into the company's mainframe, and even then I was a little impressed. Even when she refused to come into work I was more amused than mad. Few people have the guts to say No to me and none of them are my employees.

And then there was this weekend she had taken care of Mokuba and she even worried about him, so much so that she took on my irritation just to tell me about how he was feeling and I admit I had been surprised to learn about his sadness. Then she took care of me, even though I had been rude to her, she stayed all night to make sure that I was okay. I had questioned myself for hours wondering why she would help me but I could think of few feasible ulterior motives.

I don't know what happened when I took her home, my intention had been to simply drop her off and somehow I ended up almost kissing her. Once I realized what was happening I kissed her forehead instead of my original target, her lips.

However, I had succeeded in capturing that target this evening. Tonight had been strange; in fact all of today had been strange, starting with this morning.

Mokuba had practically refused to go to school; he was feigning illness and saying that he was too tired to go. It took a whole hour to finally get him to go; I had to agree not to work all weekend. By the time I had arrived at work I was in a foul mood and apparently so was Yuki.

She nearly destroyed my quarterly financial reports when she gave me my coffee. Somehow we had ended up in a silent war, both sides refusing to give in. I didn't want to deal with her today so I had her do some errands, pointless ones really but oh well.

My day did not improve. The secretary that the temp agency had sent over was none other than Abigail Owens, the same girl who had applied for the assistant position against Yuki. All day she flirted with me and as the day went on her skirt got shorter. She screwed everything up and she wasn't the only one. I had fired three people by the time I left. Needless to say I was not very happy by the end of the day; all I wanted to do was get a drink and go to sleep.

When I got home I was surprised to see Yuki still there, I had forgotten that I had asked her to stay until I got back. Then she expected me to apologize HA. I was having fun teasing her, she was so caught up in our agreement that she didn't even notice that we were in my bedroom. When she finally noticed a faint blush appeared on her face, it made her look innocent, I half expected her to start stuttering and runaway. Instead she continued our argument until she was insulting me. To be honest I was amused, no one's really ever insulted me to my face before, except Wheeler but who really gives a damn about him? Then I kissed her, I'm not sure why, probably just to shut her up, but the surprising thing was, she kissed me back. She tasted like mangoes but as soon as we broke the kiss she ran off.

I turned away from the window and began undressing, as I began to unbutton my shirt my mind began to imagine Yuki's soft hands running up and down my body. I shook my head and quickly undressed making my way into my shower. Unfortunately all of my thoughts revolved around the same red haired assistant.

I remembered our agreement about my past illicit activities. Those prostitutes were nothing more than temporary physical relief, all were very unsatisfying. My thoughts stayed on Yuki for a while before I forced my thoughts onto a new prototype I was building. These thoughts kept my mind from wandering for the rest of the night.

A loud ringing noise greeted my ears when I woke up. I groaned and reached toward the alarm clock and hit the button, but the noise didn't stop, that's when I realized that it was my cell phone ringing. My hand started groping for it on my side table. Finally I felt the cold metal underneath my hand. I flipped it open and saw that the call was coming from work.

"What?" I heard the caller sigh into the phone.

"Mr. Kaiba where are you?"

"I'm at home, what do you want?"

"Your 11 o'clock conference call is ready and you're not here. What do you want me to do?"

I shot up and looked at my clock; it was already 11:15.

_Crap, why the hell didn't I wake up?_

"I'll be there in ten minutes just distract him until then, tell him my previous meeting is running late."

"I already did. See you soon."

I hung up my phone and quickly got ready and left.

I stepped out of the elevator and quickly walked over to Yuki who was on the phone, when she saw me she looked relieved, she said something into the phone and set it down.

"Thank God you're here, he's so strange." I nodded and headed into my office.

I did not want to deal with this now. I pressed the talk button and mentally prepared myself for the stupidity that was sure to come.

"Pegasus"

"Kaiba boy, it's been such a long time since we've talked. I've missed you."

"No you didn't." I was glaring at the phone; he always says the stupidest things. I heard an overdramatic gasp and I could practically see him holding his hand over his heart.

"But I did, I missed Mokuba too." Before I could respond I heard a soft knock at my door, when the door opened I saw Yuki holding a cup of coffee.

She handed it to me as I nodded my head in thanks; she smiled and quietly slipped out of the room.

"Was that that lovely assistant of yours Yuki?"

I glared at the phone and did not answer.

"She sounds beautiful Kaiba boy. Tell me what she looks like."

"I do not think that that is relevant to our discussion."

"But we haven't even started our business discussions yet, this is still small talk."

I glared even harder at the telephone.

"It's still of no importance. Now let's begin, I'm sure you're very busy coming up with more toon monsters." My voice dripped with sarcasm at the mention of his disgusting toons.

Pegasus chuckled, he knew how much I hated those creatures and he knew how much I hated talking to him.

"You're right I am very busy but there's one last thing I'd like to discuss before we begin Kaiba boy."

I sighed quietly in frustration.

"What?"

"I'm holding a party here in a month's time to celebrate our newest joint project. I think you should be there. It's great publicity and besides you could use some more fun."

My glare returned, he was right about it being good publicity but I absolutely despise these kinds of parties, or parties of any kind really.

"I don't think I'll be able to attend."

"If it's because of that sweet little brother of yours it's all taken care of. He's more than welcome to come. The party is adults only but he can be entertained."

I took a drink of my coffee searching for something to say.

"I still don't think that will be possible."

I heard Pegasus sigh softly and I heard the squeaking of a chair as he moved closer to the speaker.

"Let me put it to you this way Kaiba boy. If you don't come the deal is off."

_Damnit_

"Fine I'll go."

Pegasus clapped his hands in joy.

"Excellent. The details are on the invitation I sent. It is mandatory for everyone to come with a date. Oh this is going to be so much fun; everyone's going to be there."

I growled softly. "Can we get started now?"

"Of course Kaiba boy"

One hour later I finally emerged from my office, feeling frustrated at the owner of Industrial Illusions. Yuki looked up from her desk and gave me a confused look.

"What is wrong with that guy?" I nearly smiled; do we even have enough time to go over everything that's wrong with him?

His odd obsession with Yugi, his childlike voice, those toon monsters and the love that he has for them and he's just plain creepy.

Instead of going into detail I gave a simple reply. "A lot."

She smiled softly before standing up and walking into the kitchen like area. She reemerged a few moments later with a steaming hot cup of coffee in her hand.

"Here you go. How come you were late this morning?" I narrowed my eyes at her slightly before leaning against the wall and replying.

"I don't know. My alarm didn't go off this morning." She nodded and made her way back to her desk her dark red hair swaying in her ponytail.

"Maybe Mokuba turned it off. I mean I really doubt any of your staff would. Or maybe it's broken, I don't know." She shrugged and continued to her desk before she came to a halt and faced me with a smile tugging at her lips.

"By the way, you got a phone call while you were in your meeting."

I took a sip of coffee and waited for her to continue.

"It was from a young woman named Abigail. She said she worked here yesterday. She sure sounded interesting."

As my eyes narrowed her smile grew.

"She left a message for you, here it is." She handed me a piece of paper that said:

**Seto: I had a great time yesterday I can't wait to do it again. Call me!**

I quickly put the message in the shredder and turned around. When I looked at her I was surprised to see her doubled over trying to suppress her laughter until she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She burst into laughter and fell into her chair clutching her sides.

"What's so funny?" I growled at her. With her laughing subsiding she answered.

"Your face."

I narrowed my eyes again before a smirk appeared on my face.

"Yuki clear the schedule for the week of the 15th."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to San Francisco. You and Mokuba are coming too."

My smirk grew even wider at seeing her shocked face. This is going to be interesting.


	13. Author Note Please Read

Let me start off by thanking everyone who has read/alerted/favorited this story I really appreciate it. It means more to me than you know.

I also would like to apologize for my lack of posting. To be honest I haven't written anything for this story since my last update. There are a million reasons why, the biggest of which is schoolwork I wrote more papers this semester than I have my last two semesters combined. Also I haven't been watching Yu-Gi-Oh! Or reading many Yu-Gi-Oh! Based fanfictions lately so I'm a little rusty on the characters personalities and such. I was hoping to post a new chapter before the New Year but obviously that didn't happen.

Personally I don't want to give up on this story but I'm not sure.

The writing isn't as good as my writing normally is. If most of my papers get A's I'd rank this story as a C.

I personally hate posting things like this (notes instead of chapters) but I just need to know what you all think I should do.

Should I rewrite the story?

Should I just continue on the way it is?

Or…

Should I just abandon the story completely?

I really need some advice. Thank you for your help. I hope you like the story so far.

Please let me know what you think I should do.

~imperfection


End file.
